Repressed Feelings
by ric16
Summary: Put Kazu and Rika in a room and they'll be arguing within a couple of minutes. The other guys wonder why this is. If there were a rating above M, this story would be it.


**Why are there not more stories about Kazu? The guy's brilliant, let's be honest here, even though he is, to put it politely, an idiot. I don't care if none of you agree with me, I'm gonna keep writing fics with him in until you do! Although civilisation as we know it will have collapsed by then but that's beside the point!**

**Anyway, once again, I am here with an odd tale from the darkest, strangest and altogether weirdest corner of my imagination. I do have to warn you, it gets a bit freaky, but that's the idea.**

**Digimon is not mine, it's owned by those Japenese dudes.**

**Also, all characters and events depicted in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real events or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental and would freak me the hell out. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Fourteen.'<p>

'Huh? Fourteen what?'

'Fourteen times you and Rika have had an arguement this past week,' informed Takato.

'Wait, week as in past seven days or week as in since Monday?' asked Kazu.

'Since Monday,' replied Takato, 'And it's only Wednesday.'

'Hang on, why have you been counting?'

The answer was simple. Ever since they'd known each other, Kazu and Rika argued pretty much constantly. Whether it be simple things like where the Tamers have lunch or more serious things like battle tactics, the two of them always had differing opinions. It had got to the point where Takato, Henry and Kenta had started betting on how long it took for Kazu and Rika to start arguing whenever they met up. The average time was only two minutes.

The most recent arguement had come up after Kazu pointed out Rika's hair styling hadn't changed in years. Suffice to say, she didn't take it well and had just walked off, leaving him standing with Takato, Henry and Kenta in the middle of the park. This of course led Takato to point out how much the pair argued.

'We've been counting out of interest,' Kenta told his friend. 'There's less arguments in international politics than between you and Rika.'

'Well if she wasn't so wrong all the time, we'd never have any arguments would we?' countered Kazu.

'And you're never wrong, are you?' asked Henry sarcastically.

'Okay fine, I'm sometimes wrong, I'll admit that. But at least I admit I'm wrong. She never does!'

'Yeah she does,' said Takato.

'Yeah,' agreed Henry, 'She does.'

'Why are you siding with her!'

'We're siding with reason and logic here Kazu,' answered Henry.

'Yeah,' said Takato, 'Plus I still haven't forgiven you for teaching Guilmon those rap lyrics.'

'But that was funny,' whined Kazu.

'It wasn't funny trying to explain to him what the "N-word" was and why not to use it!' complained Takato.

'Yeah, although it was funny when he called Jeri a ho,' Kenta pointed out. 'But we're going off topic here. The fact remains, you and Rika argue more than a married couple. You don't... fancy her or something do you?'

'Of course not!' Kazu shouted, feeling offended at his friend's thoughts, 'Why would you think like that anyway?'

'The anger is clearly repressed sexual energy relieving itself in another way,' Kenta answered.

'Dude, I know of a much better way of "releasing" pent up sexual energy.'

'Kazu!' scolded Henry, 'A little more class please... Rika doesn't like immature guys.'

'Argh, screw you guys, I'm going home!' shouted Kazu as they all had a laugh at his expense. As he walked off Takato turned to the other two guys.

'Hey, Rika was right. Annoying him is fun.'

* * *

><p>'Stupid Rika and her stupid haircut. Stupid women.' Because Kazu was busy muttering to himself he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and soon wandered into an area of the park he didn't recognise.<p>

'Huh, where the hell am I?' As he was scratching his head, he heard a voice behind him.

'Kazu?'

He turned around to see the last person he expected. 'Rika! What are you doing here?'

'I err... came to say sorry,' she said softly as she walked up to him.

'What!' yelled Kazu, his brain struggling to comprehend what Rika was saying.

'I said, I was sorry,' Rika said with a smile.

Her behaviour and tone were confusing Kazu completely. 'What are you up to Rika?'

'I'm just trying to apologise,' she answered. 'Plus I'm distracting you whilst Renamon sneaks up behind you to knock you out.'

'Huh?'

That was the last thing Kazu said before he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and promptly blacked out.

* * *

><p>'Urrrgh, where am I?'<p>

Kazu slowly came to with a tremendous headache. His vision was blurry and he couldn't make out where he was. What he could make out was that he was upright and his movement was constrained.

'What the fuck!'

As his vision cleared he could see his limbs were bound to the wall by metal shackles so that he spread eagled. The room seemed to be some kind of dungeon, with no windows and light provided by torches on bare stone walls. But more worrying than all this was the fact that he was stark bollock naked and standing in the room, dressed in a leather one piece, carrying a whip and with Renamon standing beside her was...

'Rika! What the hell have you done to me!'

'Oh dear,' she sarcastically said, 'The "bitch" seems upset doesn't she Renamon?'

'Yes Mistress Rika,' the Digimon replied.

'Mistress Rika!' shouted Kazu.

'Get used to it. You'll have shouted it out many more times before I'm done with you,' said Rika threateningly. 'Renamon? Leave me to my new slave will you?'

'Yes Mistress Rika.'

As Renamon disappeared, Kazu shouted after her. 'Renamon! Come back here and save me! Rika's nuts, ARGH!'

He shut up as the whip cracked only inches from his ear.

'She won't listen to you, I've got her well trained,' said Rika. 'As well trained as you'll be after I'm finished.'

'Fuck you Rika, ARGH!'

This time the whip struck him on his upper leg, leaving a red mark.

'First of all, don't speak unless spoken to!' said Rika sternly as she walked over to him. 'And secondly, never address me simply as "Rika". Mistress Rika, or simply Mistress will do.'

Kazu gulped as Rika rubbed her whip up along the side of his body. As much as he was terrified, he couldn't help but think that Rika looked pretty sexy.

_God dammit, don't get an erection!_

'Now then,' said Rika, happy with his silence, 'Let's begin.'

Rika's hand suddenly dropped towards Kazu's genitals. He let out a loud yelp as she squeezed them forcefully.

'Aww, the little fellow needs some encouragment doesn't he?' she teased.

She loosened her grip and used her other hand to slowly stroke Kazu's cock.

'Oooh,' moaned Kazu. Despite his mind screaming at him and telling him to resist, Kazu couldn't help but become erect at the treatment.

Rika looked down at him and smirked. 'Hmm, bigger than Takato, I'll give you that.'

'Y-You've had Takato as well, err... Mistress?' Kazu stuttered.

'I've had everyone, slave,' she replied, 'You're only the last one because... well, because I thought you'd be the most fun to break.'

As Rika said these words, she leant in and began nibbling... no... biting Kazu's ear.

'Argh! Ri... err, Mistress, that kinda hurts!'

'Pain is good,' she growled into his ear. At that instant she gripped Kazu's manhood tighter and started tugging it forcefully. As much as the extra force hurt Kazu, the speed at which Rika was going overloaded his senses.

'Oh god,' he groaned, 'Mistress... I'm gonna...'

Kazu shot his load all over Rika's leathers. This didn't fase her at all and kept stroking him until he was dry.

'Well now, how did you enjoy that slave?' she teased. Kazu's response was a barely intelligable grunt of satisfaction.

'It's time for Mistress Rika to get her own pleasure though don't you think? Renamon! Prepare him for round two.'

'Huh, what?' Kazu said as he opened his eyes. Renamon appeared out of nowhere and unhooked Kazu from his shackles. Just as Kazu thought he was getting a respite though, she threw him to the ground and pinned him whilst she tied his feet together and his hands behind his back. She sat on his upper back so his rear end was facing upwards.

'Umm... Mistress Rika, what are you planning for round two?' asked Kazu nervously.

Rika suddenly appeared in front of Kazu and he knew immediately what she had planned for round two.

'Please tell me you're going to us that strap-on on someone else,' pleaded Kazu.

'You have nothing to worry about slave,' replied Rika, 'It's only a mere 8 inches. I'll move onto the 12 inch one once you've relaxed bit.'

'No! Rika, Mistress whatever, please!' Kazu screamed as Rika walked round behind him. 'No! NO! ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH...'

* * *

><p>'...ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH! Huh?'<p>

Kazu suddenly found himself sitting upright in his own bed.

'Are you okay Kazu?' came Guardramon's voice.

'Yeah, fine,' he said shakily, 'What time is it?'

'Approximately 3:32 in the morning.'

'What the hell happened last night?' Kazu asked as he wiped cold sweat from his body.

'Nothing,' his Digimon replied, 'You came home from the park complaining about Rika, collapsed onto your bed and fell asleep almost immediately.'

Kazu lay back down, still not able to get the images of his dream... or should I say nightmare out of his head. It was then he realised that his underwear felt unusually damp.

_Did that dream make me piss myself? I know it was pretty scary but... _he thought as he put his hand down his trousers to check. The viscosity and texture of the moisture in his pants told him otherwise. Kazu got up and wandered to the bathroom, freaked out that the dream he had had been a wet one.

As he was cleaning himself up, he came to an interesting conclusion, _Dammit, maybe I do fancy Rika._

**Please note I took little pleasure in writing this, but the idea came to me and I just ran with it. I found it funny, and I write to gratify myself more than others, no offence.**

**Oh and sorry for the Dallas-esque ending where it all turned out to be a dream. I got to the part with the strap-on and thought, not even I can bring myself to write a story where Rika practically rapes Kazu with a strap-on. Hope you enjoyed the story anyway, even though, like me, you probably didn't. Until next time, which I swear won't include any BDSM themes at all!**


End file.
